It's just him
by Kaori Atsuka
Summary: Si preguntases por Naruto a los aldeanos de Konoha, las respuestas serían diversas, sin embargo, llevarían todas a la misma conclusión: Naruto era simplemente Naruto, y no había nadie como él. Muchos agradecían al cielo todas las noches por ese hecho.


¡Buenas a todos! Aquí estoy yo de nuevo, tras varios meses de haber sido tragada por la Tierra como de costumbre. ¿Me echábais de menos? ¿Aun hay gente esperando por mis actualizaciones? ¡Espero que así sea! Por desgracia, en esta ocasión no es un nuevo capítulo de _"The roles_ change", lo siento. Voy a mi ritmo, pero no planeo dejar tirada esa historia, por lo que tenedme un poco de paciencia, mi musa anda rebelde con esa historia. Por eso vuelvo bien equipada por si me llega algún tomatazo a causa de mi demora y con todas las ganas de compartir con vosotros este pequeño escrito que, si bien puede no ser lo que algunos esperaban, deseo que disfrutéis con todo vuestro corazón.

¿Listos?

¡Pues vamos!

* * *

 **Naruto no me pertenece a mí, sino a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

Naruto era conocido por muchas cosas en la aldea de la hoja. Para muchos aun perduraba en sus recuerdos el niño travieso que todos despreciaban y que se entretenía alardeando de cómo se volvería el próximo Hokage; la gran mayoría, en cambio, habían borrado tal pasado de sus memorias y ahora solo podían contemplar a un heroe, aquel que fue capaz de unificar todas las aldeas y de terminar con la guerra que por tantos años perpetuó. Aquellos que podían presumir de considerarse los más cercanos al rubio, sin embargo, poseian una visión mucho menos general y, por supuesto, más clara de lo que representaba para ellos.

Si le preguntases al equipo 7, los otros dos integrantes responderían al unísono que no era más que un idiota con la cabeza llena de aire. La pelirrosa probablemente alzaría el puño en alto y expresaría lo poco serio, maduro y responsable que era, seguido de una infinidad de aspectos a mejorar en su mejor amigo. El moreno, por su parte, apartaría la mirada y mascullaría un simple "dobe". Y es que para él, su compañero de equipo no precisaba mayor descripción. Quizás, si indagaras mucho en el asunto, le robarías a Sakura una declaración del inmenso afecto que profesaba al rubio antes de que el Uchiha chasquease la lengua irritado para correrte a ti y a tus molestas preguntas. Porque que él — _definitivamente_ _—_ nunca reconocería en voz alta que por muy idiota que sea, su compañero de equipo era una parte fundamental de su vida. El sensei, por su parte, mostraría una sonrisa enigmática tras su máscara antes de volver a hundir su cabeza entre las hojas de sus preciados libros de tapa naranja.

El equipo 10, por su parte, no diferiría demasiado de los anteriores. Ino probablemente daría una respuesta rápida, llamándolo simplemente escandaloso antes de centrar su atención en sus uñas perfectamente esculpidas. Shikamaru, por su parte, actuaría de un modo similar al descendiente Uchiha, mascullando un simple "problemático" antes de dejar escapar un largo bostezo y proseguir con su siesta. Chouji, demasiado entretenido en vaciar una bolsa de papas, balbucearía de unas cuantas palabras de difícil comprensión debido a su boca llena. Si indagaras en el asunto, sin embargo, lograrías que los ojos oscuros de Shikamaru te contemplaran con pereza antes de resaltar el hecho de que el rubio siempre alcanzaba cualquier cosa que se proponía.

El equipo de Gai era un caso muy particular. Si de los portadores de mallas verdes se tratase, ellos sin duda exclamarían un "arde en las llamas de la juventud" antes de comenzar con su eterno monólogo sobre el trabajo duro y la superación personal, seguido de lloriqueos y palabras absurdas que herirían la sensibilidad de más de uno. Tenten observaría con vergüenza ajena a su instructor y su compañero antes de sonreír en tu dirección. Entonces elevarían la mirada al cielo con expresión suave y dirían "él confiaba en Naruto, así que yo confío también". Si prestas atención, a lo mejor, te llega con el viento el misterioso susurro de una voz que haría temblar de nostalgia a quienes te acompañan, una única palabra quedando grabada: esperanza.

Los últimos integrantes de la generación de Naruto, el equipo 8, no se quedarían atrás en sus opiniones. Kiba enarcaría una ceja curiosa en tu dirección antes dejar escapar una gran carcajada y, como ya es costumbre entre las respuestas, tachar de idiota a quien todos mencionan como héroe. Akamaru lo apoyaría con unos cuantos ladridos y un movimiento feliz de su cola. Shino, por su parte, se acomodaría las gafas y se dispondría a contestar algo que tú nunca escucharías, porque en ese instante tu visión de enfocaría en la última opinión faltante, probablemente la más importante: Hinata.

Y, oh, ella podría decirte tantas cosas. Tantas, que no le alcazaría la vida para mencionarlas todas. Podría hablarte de su eterno amor por él, de lo maravilloso de su risa, de la luz que hallaba en su mirada azul cielo, de lo encantador de las marcas en sus mejillas, de la ternura oculta tras sus inconfundibles y característicos "dattebayo", de su valor, de su fuerza, de su alegría contagiosa, de su adorable torpeza. Podría hablarte durante horas, días, incluso durante vidas, y no sería suficiente. Sin embargo, simplemente la verías enrrojecer bajo tu mirada espectante y removerse inquieta, sus dedos tironeando del borde de su pesada chaqueda antes de balbucear torpemente un "Naruto-kun es Naruto-kun", sonriendo de forma dulce como acto reflejo. Y es que lo único que importaba realmente era eso mismo, que era él, incomparable, insuperable. Ninguna palabra que pudiera ser dicha alcanzaba para expresar todo lo que eso significaba.

En resumidas cuentas, si preguntases a los habitantes de Konoha, probablemente te quedarías tal cual empezaste, sin más información en tu repertorio que la de ser un rubio escandaloso y medio cabeza hueca. Sin embargo, existía una cosa en la que todo el mundo coincidía: Naruto era Naruto, y no había nadie como él. Muchos agradecían al cielo todas las noches por ese hecho.

* * *

¡Y fin! Realmente no sé si guste el resultado, tenía ganas de escribirlo a pesar de que realmente no tiene una finalidad concreta ni es el transfondo de una historia. ¿Quedó bien? ¿Quedó mal? ¡Eso lo decidis vosotros! ¡Dejadme un review para que yo sepa lo que pensáis!

By Kaori Atsuka


End file.
